


Force of Nature

by valderys



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: Community: bdotp, Crossover, Double Drabble, M/M, Monaboyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valderys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Wainthropp sat very still, Jamie thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bdotp's second drabblefest in 2005.

"So you're Jamie."

Mrs Wainthropp sat very still, Jamie thought. But she gave the impression of movement nonetheless. Some kind of inevitable shift, like tectonic plates groaning in the deep places of the earth, or an avalanche gathering momentum as it teeters on the mountain-top. Something unstoppable, and massive, and completely impossible to ignore.

He fidgeted, as he sat in her armchair, smelling lavendar and danger, and didn't answer. She leant forward a little and there was a rustle; the beginning of the wave collapsing, the start of the eathquake, and Jamie flinched. He wished Geoffrey would come back from the kitchen. He didn't want tea, he didn't need tea. He wanted... He wanted to be curled up in his quilt, counting the threads in the yellow fabric, he wanted the feel of Geoffrey's breath warm on his cheek, he wanted a hand that steadied him, warm on his shoulder.

She leaned forward, and the chasm yawned.

"You'll do." There was the sound of mountains settling. Of oceans calming. "You can't be worse for him than Janet was, at any rate."

"Look after him, Jamie."

He stared sideways into the abyss, rocks sharp and waiting, and nodded jerkily.

Disaster averted.


End file.
